Empty
by ElitebyDef
Summary: "I feel a distance between us. But not just him; between me and everyone." These are Ciel Phantomhive's thoughts. What happens next is unbelievable: What will he do when he's forced to fake his own suicide? 1st Kuro fic!


**HI! -_-' Sorry...that was awkward. Anyway, I'm EliteByDef, but you can call me E.B.D. This is my first fanfic, and I had to do it because I love Kuroshitsuji! Sorry for any OOC-ness, but Ciel is just...different in this story. He's feeling different. And so I imagine him thinking this way. I'm not going to ramble and bother you with things some of you may not even notice. So, without any further adue, welcome to Empty.**

* * *

"Sebastian.", I called. The door opened, and I barely heard his footfalls over the beautiful, custom made carpet. "Today, young master, we have Earl Grey and-", I waved my hand and he stopped. "I do not wish for sweets today.", I said. He cocked his head, and nodded. With a bow and a 'Yes, my Lord', he left.

It wasn't like me. I _loved_ sweet things with a passion. But Sebastian was causing me to worry about him. He seemed so distant. I felt like he would slip from my grasp at any minute. Mother and Father were killed, and he was my only gateway to getting revenge, yet…what if he was just in it for my soul? _Stupid Ciel!_ Of _course_ he's only in it for the soul! Those were the terms of the contract. I couldn't believe I actually cared about what he did. I didn't. I wasn't a child; I could take care of myself. I'd prove it to him.

That night, I tried to undress myself, and prepare for bed. I felt like a fool, when I found myself fumbling over a button. But suddenly, I felt his cold hands take the garment off my body with ease. When I was fully unclothed, I found my face was red. Sebastian was behind me. I leaned back into his lanky body. But still, I felt empty.

I turned, and stared at him, feeling energy pulsing through my right eye in his presence. "Sebastian.", I spoke again. "Yes, my Lord?", he cooed, like usual. Everything felt usual. "Kiss me.", I ordered. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to my own. But they were cold. I didn't understand. I pushed deeper into it, thinking maybe if I tried, I'd feel some kind of shelter from him. Again, nothing. Nothing but emptiness! I pushed him away from me and my hand was quick to run across his face. "I feel _nothing_ from you.", I growled, confused and angry. He just stared at me, slipped my night wear over my head, grabbed the candle, and left me.

I felt so…dead, just standing in the dark. Waiting for him to return. But he did not. He didn't care. I wasn't sure how long I stood there. Minutes? Hours? Dare I say, days? All I thought about was how he'd gone. I ripped open the door and started down the hallway. Where did he go? Where did he go? I ran right, dashing through the house as fast as my skinny legs could carry me. I tripped, skidding and feeling the tile of the floor slice my skin roughly.

I rolled on my side, holding my aching, bleeding knee. I found myself screaming; screaming for anyone to save me. I hated the feeling of the warm blood on my hands. That was it; Sebastian had left me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be bleeding. But I deserved it. I hit him; I'd leave me too if I were him. I wouldn't have even stuck around…if I were him. I felt myself being scooped up by something. Some_one. _It wasn't long before I felt the stinging of alcohol and a bandage being wrapped around my knee.

* * *

"Young master, you must be more careful.", he whispered. I was scared to look down. But my mind was racing. _He came back. He came back._, I thought. I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't. But I found myself talking to him. "Sebastian?", I said, weakly. He looked up; I felt his eyes on me. Those eyes of scarlet intensions. "Do demons die?", I continued. He cocked his head. "They can be killed.", he answered.

I scoffed. "I know that, you fool. I mean…do they die? Like people do? Of old age and things of the sort?"

"Demons don't age, young master."

"Not even you."

"Not even me."

"Then I have an order for you, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You will never leave me. _Ever._ If you do, you will die. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord."

I felt confident giving him the command. But my words had no embodiment. They were desperate. He picked me up, and lay me in my bed. I looked at him. He stared back at me. I just turned over and ignored the demon at my bedside. _Click_. I heard the door close seconds later; only then did I realize that he hadn't even hesitated to go.

* * *

He opened the curtains, and walked over. I didn't bother to listen to what he'd brought me today. I grabbed my tea and sipped it. Something suddenly occurred to me. "Sebastian, you never say my real name. Why do you call me by a title? Am I nothing but a soul to you?", I said. He got in my face. "Why, of course not, young master. You are much more than just a soul. You are much more valuable than that.", I admit, my face flushed when he said this, but what he said next, just…, "You are my master.", I felt that cold, sickly empty feeling coming back. I sighed. He dipped closer to my earlobe. "_Ciel._", he whispered. A chill went down my spine.

I stood up, and came crashing to the floor again. Pain shot through my leg. I remembered: I'd fallen the night before.

Sebastian lifted me up. I looked into his eyes, and wondered if he had that feeling too. Why? Because when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing in them. I exhaled, and realized that's what he was.

_Empty._

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. If I get some nice reviews, I'll update in a few days. If you have any ideas, tell me what you think I should do next. Also, I almost forgot. This ISN'T my first story. It's my first official one. I made a kind of mix called Assassination High 101. Look it up, and if you like it, I'll republish it. Have fun with the rest of your day, and remember: REVIEW, LIKE, ALL THAT! Thxs!**

**-E.B.D.**


End file.
